


Feel Like YOU

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, M/M, Motel Venture, Power suit, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Stevie is on the road again for a meeting and is exhausted. But, she needs to find one more suit to add to her wardrobe.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy
Series: August Photo Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Feel Like YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge -- Something that is "just you"

Stevie was exhausted. After the whirlwind trip to New York — and securing funding for their roadside motel venture — she had been running ragged. Between the long list of David’s expectations for the wedding, the Rose’s moving, running the Rosebud and constant Zoom calls with the new investors, she just needed a break.

But a break wasn’t in the cards, at least not until this weekend. They had a few days of face to face meetings in New York with the new equity group to finalized the funding. She just needed to last until Friday night when she landed back in Toronto. She could do this.

Tonight’s plan:

  * Drop off her bag.
  * Shove food in her face.
  * Hit up the closest J Jill or Talbots or Express.
  * Find a bottle of wine.
  * Read her notes for tomorrow’s meeting.



Stevie needed one more reasonably-priced suit for these meetings. She felt a little self-conscious always wearing the one grey suit she had. She even was using the black suit that was supposed to be for the wedding — and David did **_not_** need to know that detail. But this was a good investment — she would need them traveling to meet new sellers anyways.

She unlocked the door to her hotel and pulled in her bag. The room was so nice — spacious and the perfect, cool temperature. There was a king-sized bed and all Stevie wanted to do was crash for awhile.

“Fuck. I can’t believe for a hotel at this price that housekeeping left someone’s clothes on the bed,” she grumbled noticing a garment bag spread out.

She walked over to the phone and hit the button for the front desk. “Um, hi. Yes, I think that someone left a garment bag in my room. Should I bring it down… or… does this mean the room wasn’t cleaned?”

“Hi Miss Budd. I’m sorry, there must be some confusion. We dropped off that garment bag for you about an hour ago. Is it not yours?” asked the front desk clerk.

“Oh, I didn’t have anything sent.. Hold on a second.” Stevie walked over the to garment bag and noticed a small card attached with her name. “Um, my mistake, I guess this is mine?” she said and asked all at the same time.

“Let us know if there is anything else we can do for you. Have a great night!”

Stevie put the phone down and pulled off the card. She opened it and read:

> _Best Woman —_
> 
> _You’ve been so busy lately and so supportive of us during the wedding planning. We are so proud of what you are going to accomplish in this new venture. So, we wanted to support you with this. We hope you love it._
> 
> _xo -_
> 
> _David & Patrick_

Not that she would ever tell anyone, but she was glossy eyed as she unzipped the bag and saw a gorgeous new navy suit. She wiped away a stray tear or two and hit FaceTime on her phone.

“You’re not even gone 5 hours and you’re already FaceTiming me?” answered David with his usual snark.

“Well, some asshole left a suit in my hotel room. What did you guys do?!” she responded.

Patrick popped his face into the screen and both he and David looked pleased with themselves. “Well, we know that you only have the one grey suit and the upcoming wedding suit, which I know you wouldn’t dare take out of your apartment until after my wedding…”

“David, _our_ wedding…” inserted Patrick with an exasperated look.

“Of course, honey. _Our_ wedding,” nodded David, patting Patrick on the knee. “Since there are a few days for these meetings we thought that you might need it. And it’ll be nice to have some selection as you travel more.”

“But how did you know what to get? Or my sizes? Are you a creepy stalker who measured me in my sleep?”

“Well, that had been an idea, but Patrick was afraid to walk in one night and find you, how shall we say, ‘busy’. We talked to Jocelyn and got your measurements from Cabaret. Do you like it?” asked David.

“How did you even get this to New York? I haven’t pulled it out or tried it on yet. Hold on while I put the phone down so you can see the ceiling for a bit… your favorite view, I’d imagine.”

David just made a small shocked noise. “I’ll let that comment pass. I still have some connections in the city and called one of my old alterations shops. Herman was more than happy to help me since we’d always been so good to him. He delivered it to the hotel for us.”

As Stevie was pulled out the suit from the bag, she gasped. She opened up the coat to find it lined with a flannel pattern — blue, black and white. It was a silk fabric, not actual flannel and it was beautiful. She ran her hands over it and started to tear up again. “The lining. You guys! This is beautiful!”

Patrick jumped in, “There should be a matching pocket square, too! We wanted to do something that made you feel like **_YOU_** in your new power suit. And of course, we chose those colors to remind you of your two biggest cheerleaders. We love you, Stevie!”

Stevie picked up the phone and didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know what to say…”

David interrupted her. “There’s nothing to say. You got this… You’re going to be great.” His face was smiling a shy half turned up smile, but his eyes were full of pride and a little glossy themselves.

Stevie muffled a small sob. “I have some things in my eyes… Must be from the flight, so I’m going to go. Best Wishes.”

They both responded, “Warmest Regards,” and hung up.

Stevie kept staring at the suit and running her hands down the fabric. She grabbed the hotel phone and called room service. “Yes, I’d like a bottle of red wine and a cheeseburger with fries please.”

***

The next morning, feeling rested after not having to leave her room, she put on her new navy suit and left for her meetings. As she walked into the building, she walked over to Ruth who was waiting. “Hi Stevie! Welcome back to New York. You look great! Is that a new suit?”

“It is. I just got it yesterday, but I love it.”

“Well, I have to say that it looks amazing on you. Um, I’ve been wanting to talk to you before everyone else got here,” commented Ruth.

Nervously, Stevie asked, “Oh, okay. Are we still meeting today?”

“Of course we are! No, I um… I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner tonight. Maybe just the two of us?”

Stevie smiled. “I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

Power suit, indeed.


End file.
